


Lee Drabbles

by gotnofucks



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Smut, hoedecker club, lee drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks
Summary: Sheriff Daddy lives in my mind rent free. Numerous drabbles as requested or just because Imma hoeing
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader, Lee Bodecker/You
Kudos: 27





	1. Protective Lee

Request: Hi um, would you maybe write something for Lee bodecker where he comes home to his wife cooking and crying. And he's protective and enraged thinking something happened but she's just overwhelmed or hormonal and just wants to be held

+++++

Lee entered the house through the back door, a beautiful bouquet of flowers hidden behind his back and take out from your favourite diner in his other. He creeped around the hall, looking to surprise you when the sounds of your sobs stopped him dead. Within a second the flowers were on the floor, food flung around and his gun cocked and ready as he flew to the kitchen from where your sounds were coming.

He paused at the entrance, gun extended to kill whoever dared to touch a hair on your body but he found you at the kitchen counter, sobbing as you chop vegetables to make a stew. He cautiously looked around, making sure there were no apparent threats before approaching you.

“Honey?” Lee called out and you glanced up at him, tears running down your face and nose weeping. Lee surged forward, his arms around you.

“Hey baby, look at me. What happened?” He asked and you sniffled, rubbing your nose on his shirt before backing away.

“Oh I’m being so silly!” You exclaim and turn back to resume chopping. Lee comes behind you and tentatively takes the knife from your hand. He is careful since only last week you had thrown it at him when he failed to get your preferred pickles from the store.

“My love, stop crying. Come here, come to me. I’ll make whoever hurt you go away” You were pressed up against him, neck burried in his chest as he led you out to the living room and sat on the couch, rocking you back and forth.

“Lee, I’m going to be a terrible mother” you said and he gives you an incredulous look.

“Sweetheart, you tell me who said that to you and I’ll go skin them right now. You are going to be the best mother this fuckin’ town has ever seen. Look at me” he raised your chin so your eyes could meet, “You don’t listen to what these fuckers in the town say. You’re the best goddamn woman I’ve ever met. No one as sweet as you my love.”

You hugged him tight, his every reassurance taking away some of your nerves.

“I was in the kitchen ya know, making you stew and bread and then I don’t know… I just got so worried. And I couldn’t stop crying.” You mumbled and Lee nodded, shushing you gently.

“You swear no one said anything to you? ‘Cause I’m gonna make their life a fuckin’ hell if they did. You’re _my_ woman. No one gets to hurt you.”

You smiled a watery smile at his words, leaning into him.

“Can you just hold me Lee? I need you to anchor me”

Arms held you like they would never let go, a protective circle that locked away all the dangers of the world outside. His lips pressed against your head, hand rubbing your belly softly, cooing.


	2. Angry Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love the soft!lee vibes...but also now I'm thinking what if someone HAD said or done something? How would the reader calm down a VERY angry Lee Bodecker?

You waddled behind your husband, shouting and hoping he would calm down. The tear tracks on your cheeks had dried and given way to terror as you saw him checking the bullets in his gun.

“Stop it! Lee!” You begged and he glared at you.

“Stop? Oh I will, right after I put a bullet inside the mouth of the dickwad who hurt you.”

Your mouth parted as you saw him get his boots. It had been a while since you saw this this angry, his face turning a dark shade of red.

“He didn’t do anything. He just said…a few not nice things”

He walked to you, a hand reaching out to tip your head up. The blue in the eyes had gone dark, fury seeping from him.

“Any person who calls you a whore and my child a bastard will rot in hell. I’m gonna go and dig him a grave. You get my dinner ready, I get hungry after finishing off fuckers.”

You knew you should have kept mum about it. But the old bastard in the grocery store had gotten to you with his words, the taunts cutting into your already fragile emotional state. Lee had not been happy to return home to a crying wife, his fists clenched and promise of murder written all over him.

You walked slowly to your husband, your hands toying with the top button of his shirt. He let you fiddle with it, eyes narrowing at you while you chewed your lip in concentration.

“I don’t want our baby to see you like this. They can hear us, you know. The doctor said that, and whenever I hum a song I feel them move. I don’t want them to see their daddy this angry when he has the ability to be so kind and sweet” You said looking at him, placing his hand on your swollen belly and helping him feel the life you both created inside you. Lee’s eyes softened slightly though his muscles stayed bunched.

“I don’t fuckin’ like it when they talk about you. I wanna rip them a new one for even looking at you.” Lee said, his eyes taking on a hot glint as you teased one strap off your shoulder, exposing the column of your neck bearing his marks.

“I know, but you’re the one who gets to have me. You have me in your arms and you bed and your heart. You have me to taste and fill.” You reached for his pants, undoing the button and palming him. “There is more than one way to work off that anger Sheriff. Stay with me and show me you can do that.”


	3. Telling Lee You're Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did lee find out the reader was pregnant? Did she flat out tell him/he snooped around or did she think of a cute way to tell him? Either way I can kinda see him tear up from happiness I honestly love soft!Lee ❤️

You were laying with your head on his lap, his hand lazily going through your hair. Biting your lip, you poked his soft belly and made his eyes snap to yours.

“What do you want baby?” He asked.

You turned over and sat on his lap, letting him help you straddle him. Taking his hand, you fluttered your eyelashes as a grin threatened to creep at the corner of your lips.

“Remember when you promised me you’d love me forever?” You asked and Lee nodded in confusion. “Remember when you said you won’t ever share me with anyone?”

Lee’s confused frown turned to a scowl and he pulled you closer, chest to chest with hands around your waist.

“Be very careful with your next words wife” he warned and you slapped his chest lightly before taking his hand in yours again and slowly pressing it to your abdomen.

“Well, you’ll have to learn to share me very soon. And you’d better love me no matter how round I get, because you’ll be responsible for it.”

He blinked at your stupidly for a minute, eyes wide and mouth parting. He seemed unable to utter anything and just stared until a smile burst on your face and you nodded.

“My dear, you’re going to be a father!”

His hand pressed more firmly to your stomach, feeling. Breath picking up his eyes turned glassy and he burried his head in your neck. He was shaking slightly, holding you like one who a precious diamond.

“Oh my love, my love” He mumbled, lips on your head and neck. Cupping your face, he let you see his happening in the tears that shone in his eyes. “you have made me the happiest man alive, _again_ ” He pressed his lips to yours and you let yourself melt.


	4. Lee Finding Your Hidden Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that the reader had some hidden money saved up somewhere in the house and Lee found it and got pissed thinking that you were gonna take his baby and leave but really you just wanted to set some money aside for the baby

He had his handcuffs in his hand along with a look in his eyes you hadn’t seen in over a year. He was standing by the door, watching you put your baby in the crib for their nap. You tried to ignore his dark look and gently covered your little one with a fuzzy blanket before looking at him.

“Bedroom” He snapped, and you frowned, following behind him in confusion.

He shut the door the moment you were inside, hands automatically coming to peel your blouse away.

“Lee?” You questioned and he glared at you. “What are you doing? Are you okay?”

He didn’t answer, and when he was done with your blouse he went for your skirt. You immediately stopped him, taking his hands in yours. It had been a while since he had taken you in a mood such as now and seeing him this was scaring you.

“Honey, talk to me.” You pleaded and he took hold of your shoulders, pushing until you were against the wall.

“I am going to handcuff you to the bed” He stated in all seriousness and your mouth parted in shock. This was not him being naughty, this was him being vindictive. Why, you did not know.

“Why?” You asked softly and his hands held you tighter, his breath fanning your face.

“So that you can never leave me, never take my child away from me.”

You made a noise of protest, shaking your head. You put your hands on his chest, looking directly into his eyes.

“I won’t leave you, ever again. You know that, you _have_ to know that.”

He tilted his head, nostrils flaring.

“So why do you have a wad of cash tucked at the back of the almirah?” His tone was accusing, and behind that was pain. You softened your touch, hands moving from his chest to cup his face gently.

“My dear husband, for all your crime solving at work you can be so obtuse. I am not running away. I will _never_ run away. You are my home, where else will I go?” You answered and snuggled into him, letting your lips softly brush his. “That money is _for_ the baby, for education and in case our little bundle of joy ever needs something. I’m saving.”

It was instant, the look on his face. His lips molded over yours, peppering apologies as he hugged you.

“I am sorry. I was just so…scared.”

You nodded, hugging him close. Sometimes you had not one but two kids to look after and reassure. And that was okay.


	5. Drunk Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine lee coming home drunk af (whether it was an accident or not) and the reader has to deal with his drunk ass, what kind of drunk do you think he is?

You wrapped your robe around yourself and rushed to the door, the pounding getting louder. You could hear more than one voice, and you quickly opened the door only to have your husband slump in your arms. You staggered under his weight, the two men behind him quickly lifting him by his armpits.

“We’re sorry Mrs. Bodecker” One apologized to you and you moved aside to let them drag Lee in. He was out of it, completely shit faced and when they plopped him on the sofa he groaned.

“There was a party at the station, and things got out of hand.” You summarized they were officers who worked with your husband and you nodded your thanks to them. You asked them if they would like anything to which they refused, and when you started walking them out Lee woke up.

“Hey honey! My pretty wife!” He almost shouted and you dug your fingers in your palm. The officers moved along faster, and Lee tried standing up. “Hey you both, get away from my wife. She’s mine, my woman. Don’t touch her!”

The officers tried to pass their chuckle as a cough and you ushered them out quickly, shutting and locking the door behind them. You went in to see your husband struggling with his buttons, and sighing you knelt before him to help.

“You’re so pretty when you kneel before me” He praised, his fingers playing with your hair. You rolled your eyes, helping him out of his wet shirt.

“The only reason I’m not giving you hell right now is because I know you’ll forget it come morning. But you wait mister Sheriff, I’ll show you what happens when you come home drunk.”

Lee pouted, holding your hands in his and pulling you on top of him, his breath stinking of beer.

“Don’t be angry pretty woman, I won money for you. Outdrank that old bastard. Gonna buy you a pretty thing with it.” He mumbled sleepily and you giggled despite yourself. His hands were strong around you despite his inebriated state, and you laid your head on his chest, soothed by his heartbeat.

“You wanna go into the bedroom?” You asked and Lee simply pulled you closer, nuzzling his head in your neck.

“Five more minutes, need you all to myself my love.”


	6. Miscarrying A Baby (TW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark concept but how would Lee Bodeck react to his wife having a miscarriage and being in a great flurry of anxiety about how he'll react and also needing comfort from her husband

You couldn’t look in his eyes. You had failed in your duty to him as a wife and to your kid as a mother. You weren’t strong enough to carry him through and now you have lost not just your child but also your husband. Why would Lee want you now that you had failed him as such?

“Y/n?” He asked, his hand finding yours over your stomach. You kept touching it unconsciously. It shouldn’t feel this empty.

“I’ll pack my stuff if you can give me an hour” you say with eyes downcast to hide your tears.

“What are you talking about?” He asks, his eyes as full of pain as yours. You could see how he was trying to keep his tears at bay and you hated yourself in that moment.

“I’ll go back to my house. You won’t have to deal with me anymore.”

Lee’s face looked as if you had just slapped him. It would have been better if you had. He looked dumbstruck, so heartbroken and then his arms wrapped around you in a bone crushing hug.

“This is your home. With me, in my arms. You’re my wife and you will be till death to us part. I’m not leaving you. Never leaving you my love”. He was sniffing so you kept your head down, not looking at your husband in his weak and letting him have the moment to compose himself.

“Even after I…even after I lost our baby?” You sobbed and Lee cupped your face with gentle hands.

“You didn’t lose our kid. It’s not your fault. We’re in this for life. There is more time to try again. It’s us, forever. Okay?”

“Okay”


	7. Baby Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Lee react to noticing his wife's bump actually being noticeable? 🥺

He loved to dip his tongue in your belly button, as if he would be loath for any single hole in your body to go unpenetrated. Filthy bastard had stuck his tongue and finger even in your ears, and as he licked down your chest, you shivered feeling the wetness of him slithering down. Swirling his muscle around that cute nub on your belly he paused.

Looking down at him you fist his hair and tug, urging him to continue his journey downward. Lee’s eyes met yours, emotion swirling in them.

“You’re starting to show” He muttered, sitting up and rubbing your belly. It seemed just overnight a small bump had bulged over your belly, the first physical appearance of the life you both created. You put your hand over Lee’s, feeling his hand gliding over the curve. You felt a deep warmth spread inside you, crawling from your chest to every part of your body. You blinked away the tears, looking at your husband who seemed to be transfixed with your body.

“Just a few more weeks and we can feel the baby kick” You mutter, lacing your fingers with Lee’s. He nodded, reaching for your chin to pull you into a kiss, his lips soft against yours.

“I’m gonna fill you again and again. I can get used to seeing you round with my baby.” He breathed in your ear and you clenched your legs closed, heat building again.

“Gotta pick up from where we left off for that, honey” You say and he grinned, lips skimming over yours again before resuming their place above your cunt.

“Gonna ruin you baby, you’re so pretty. My good wife, the lovely mother.”

His praises flowed free as his hands and mouth wandered, your moans filling the room.


	8. Dad!Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of daddy do you think Lee would be to the baby?

If the baby is a boy:

Gonna be a proud daddy right from the start, telling him he’s gonna grow up to be a strong man just like his father. Constant arguments with you over how to raise him, because Lee would feel like you being too soft would spoil their son and make him a wimp. Secretly, he’d be very soft too, cooing to him as he rocks him to sleep in the crib, looking over his shoulder to see if you’re spying or not.

Is totally gonna teach your son self-defense and fighting maneuvers, making sure that if anyone ever picks on him, he can protect himself. Will nod along with you as you say only to hit someone when absolutely necessary, but the moment your head is turned he’d roll his eyes making your son laugh.

He would not be an absentee father, would take fishing trips and hiking expeditions as bonding activities. As they roast snacks over an open fire, he would say to his son, “One day you’ll grow up and I may not be along. Your maa is a pretty woman, she’s gonna need a strong set of shoulders to support her. You listen to me champ, you gotta look after my woman. She’s the purest person in this town, too fucking good for here. When I’m old and gone, you take care of her, you get it?“

~~~

If the baby is a girl:

She can kiss her love life goodbye. Would be a marshmallow daddy who would be overprotective as fuck, always hovering over the little bundle with heart eyes. You would tease him slightly, but he wouldn’t care. She would be his pride and joy, his little precious who he’d protect from every harm.

If she would ever get hurt, he would sometimes get teary eyed himself. If she fell down, he’d pretend to hit the road to make her feel better. Lots and lots of shoulder ride, piggyback rides and twirls. Is gonna give her tummy kisses and finger kisses, fighting with you over who gets to tuck her in at night.

Would tell her that men are shit and she would do well to stay away from them. Would 100% teach her to use a gun, telling her to shoot and let him handle everything later if she ever feels threatened. Lee would play dolls with her, let her do his hair and have tea parties, all the while telling her “you’re just like your maa, so beautiful and charming. Such a gorgeous darling my little baby girl. Not gonna let anything happen to you. Come here and give your old man a kissy baby. You tell you old paa if someone ever hurts ya, mkay?”


	9. Lee Cooking For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have anymore lee fluff 🥺 I woke up really sad and I'd love a little bit of fluff to read 🥺 I love your writing too ❤️❤️❤️

You stared at his back, the white shirt he wore see through as sweat drenched it. He moved swifty, banging the pots and pans more than using them. He kept looking over his shoulder at you, tossing a “just another moment my love” as you looked on in amusement.

“Lee it’s been ‘just another moment’ for over an hour now. Let me come and help” You said and he wagged his finger at you.

“No no, you gotta rest. I’ll do the cooking.”

You placed your head on your hand, smiling at him trying to cut a domestic figure. You could get used to this, Lee Bodecker cooking for his wife.

He’d been at it for hours now, things falling around him and at one point you were sure he had put something on fire when he told you to “just stay in the room, I’ve got everything here under control”.

Finally, he set before you a dish that looked like….looked like it didn’t belong in the kitchen or anywhere else. It was a lumpy something, dripping in gravy and garnished delicately, probably to hide the horror beneath.

You looked at him skeptically, unwillingly tearing apart a piece with your fork and putting it in your mouth. You tried, you _really_ tried not to make a face when you chewed on…whatever it was he made.

“Well?” He asked, leaning forward.

“It’s…it’s good.” You tried to swallow but god it wouldn’t go down. Your stomach refused to have it and Lee signed, putting a bowl in front of you so you could spit.

“Want me to get someone from the station run an errand and get us something?” he asked and you nodded, carding your fingers through his hair to sooth him.

“Okay, until they do that you can _do me_ to make up for spitting what I put effort in. By now you should just swallow, wife”


	10. Body Pillow & Jealous Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that the readers at that stage in her pregnancy that she needs a body pillow to sleep and Lee just fucking hates that thing because she rather cuddle with the pillow instead of him at night and the reader thinks it’s the funniest thing because big bad Bodecker is jealous of a pillow

He was either going to murder the fluffy thing or the doctor who recommended it. You are his wife, you are carrying his baby inside you. He’s the one who should provide you love and comfort, not a fucking pillow.

He hates the damn thing, hates it with a passion. He almost took a scissor to it but put it away after he remembered the pickle incident. Pregnancy was showing him new sides to his wife, which as much as they turned him on, also scared him a little.

He observed you, cuddling with the large thing, holding it in your arms as your belly rested comfortably. He got in behind you, arms sliding over the gorgeous curve of your belly and resting softly. You wiggled your ass back into him and he whined, his nose nudging the back of your head.

“My love, turn over. Hold onto me” He said and you shrugged him away.

“Need the pillow, helps with the back pain.” You commented. Lee sat up and walked over to your side, bending down to stare it your face. When you didn’t open your eyes, he pocked your plump cheek, his tongue coming out to wet his lips.

“That’s my seed growing inside you. I’ll protect them. I can keep you well rested, much better than this feather stuffed monstrosity.”

You scrunched your nose cutely at him, taking his hand to pull him into bed, the pillow resting between you both.

“Don’t worry husband, I am still loyal to you. Gonna throw this thing out the moment our baby is here.” You promised him and he held you over the pillow, brushing a soft kiss on your cheek.

“Throw? I’m gonna burn this shit and make a fucking bonfire out of it.”


	11. Sore Dick Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so imagine that the reader is horny all the time cuz of hormones and at first Lee LOVED it and now the poor boy can’t keep up but he’s trying cuz he loves you and wants you to feel good 😍🤤

You whimpered under him, scratching his back until he hit the spot that made you release a wail as you came. Your back arched, the bulge of your belly rubbing his as he twitched and fell still inside you. Rolling over, he held your sweaty body, and you kissed his cheek before drifting away for some time.

You woke him barely an hour later, hands tracing the marks your nails had embedded in his skin over the vigorous amount of lovemaking that was taking place these days. Your libido was sky high, and your husband was at your beck and call, answering the siren call of your body with his hands, mouth and cock.

“Lee?” You shook him awake, tongue running along his nipples and he groaned. Your eyes were bright with lust and for the first time you saw Lee grimace.

“Sweetheart…” He said, voice tired. “I am sore.”

You stared at him, not knowing what he meant. He pointed at his limp dick under the sheets, looking equally mortified and exhausted.

“My dick is sore.”

Your mouth parted, not knowing it was possible. Lee had a stamina far better than the neighborhood youngsters. How could his tool stop working?

“But…but I want you in me.” You pathetically begged. Lee sighed, looking at the pout on your face and throwing his head back.

“Come here honey, sit on my face. Daddy’s gonna scratch that itch.”


End file.
